The present invention relates generally to slingshots and their components and, more particularly, to a slingshot pouch.
Slingshots commonly are used for recreation and for hunting. Although slingshots have existed for centuries, the basic design and mechanics generally have remained constant over time.
Quite simply, a traditional slingshot comprises a handle and a pair of arms extending divergently upward from the handle. An elastic band is attached between the arms. Typically, centered on the elastic band is a pouch designed to hold a projectile.
After a projectile is placed in the pouch, the pouch is pulled backwards, away from the arms, thereby extending and stretching the elastic band to create potential energy. When the pouch is released, the potential energy of the elastic band is transformed to kinetic energy which is transferred to the projectile through the pouch. The project then is thrust forward, out of the pouch, away from the slingshot user and toward a desired target.
Various design enhancements have been made over the years in an attempt to improve the functionality of slingshots. For example, such improved slingshot devices include wrist braces to help stabilize shots, foldable designs to make the devices more portable, aiming and sighting mechanisms to improve accuracy, multi-band designs to improve band life and shot speed and pulley assemblies to produce increased projectile velocity with decreased force exertion by the user.
One important area of development has involved the design of the slingshot pouch. Slingshot pouches have evolved significantly over the years. Early pouches were made of leather and sometimes included deformities or surface serrations designed to grip the projectile. Over the years, leather pouches were replaced with pouches made of other materials, including various types of plastics.
However, one of the most important characteristics that a slingshot pouch should have is that it should not impart spin (or rotation or bias) on the projectile being launched by the slingshot. A spinning or rotating projectile will tend to veer off-course increasing the likelihood that the projectile will not reach the desired target. Thus, such spinning or rotation is not desirable.
To that end, the art has developed slingshot pouches engineered to minimize the likelihood of imparting spin on the projectile as it is released from the pouch. The can involve engineering the pouch using particular designs and/or materials that allow the projectile to be quickly released from contact with pouch upon firing the slingshot.
One such slingshot pouch improvement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,484,505, issued Feb. 3, 2009, for a “Collapsible Locking Slingshot,” by Saunders, concurrently owned with the present application, and herein incorporated by reference. Saunders discloses a self-centering, open-pocket pouch that includes integrated exit ports to permit the projectile to exit the pouch without touching the sides of the pouch, thereby increasing the speed and accuracy of shooting a single or multiple projectile load. The Saunders pouch also is molded flat to help the pouch open with air pressure to ensure the projectile exits the pouch cleanly.
However, despite the numerous types slingshot pouches known in the prior art, the art has not developed a slingshot pouch that minimizes the contact between the pouch and the projectile during the shooting process. Minimizing such contact results in the projectile being thrust out of the pouch during the shooting process without imparting spin or bias on the projectile and causing it to veer off-target. The instant invention solves that problem and provides a slingshot pouch that imparts minimum spin on the projectile.